New Romantics
by FangirlEvelyn
Summary: Clary is a senior at high school. Jace is also a senior at high school. Jace's feelings for Clary are hidden, but her first boyfriend will change that. AU, or is it? Doesnt have any 'content', just a T for Language.
1. School and Raphel

_ ''Cuz Baby I could build a castle,_

_Out of all the bricks they threw at me,_

_Ba__by we're the new romantics, _

_ The best people in life are free,''_

Clary grinned as Jace winked at her. Silly boy! He was way below her league. Everyday she would hear a new girl blushing about how he was in bed. No way would she date a cheater. The math class was boring her silly, and all she could do was talk to Jace, who sat next to her. She blew him a kiss as indirect flirting, knowing nothing was ever going to happen.

So what happened? Well, as your friendly narrator, I guess you want the Clace, Sizzy and Malec. But guess what? Imma make you listen to the pre-ship bit first. Hehe im so evil. And somebody called NerdySparkles can testify to that...

Anyway, we went slightly off track. Who am i? Well, I guess you need to read to find out...

The next day Jace tried to sit with Clary at lunch. She avoided him by talking to Izzy about CoHF and Taylor Swift. Suffice to say, Jace did not try and sit with her the next day.

English was the worst. As well as Jace winking at her, she had to concentrate on her book prodject. And CoHF is like, the hardest thing to study ever. Just as she was about to repeatedly bang her head on the table, a clicking noise appeared.

"Hello sweetheart,"He whispered," Having fun?"

" Jace, im going to politley ask you to back off and try to make out with another girl."

"That wasn't polite at all!" He pouted.

"Hey Wayland? Found a girl you can't coax into bed?" Santango shouted. Jace flushed and turned away. He was making a mistake. But then again, what wasn't?

''Santango? Lost your virginity yet?'' He retorted.

''Well, at least I could get a decent looking girl.''

''Prove it!''

''I will.''

''Kids, simmer down please!'' Professor Penthallow Yelled.

''Miss! Your daughter lost is with...''Raphel shouted.

''SHUT YOUR MOUTH RAPHEL ANNE SANTANGO!'' She screamed.

''Ok miss.'' He backed down.

''Hey..Um Clary? Can we talk?''

''No Jace, I have places to be.''

''Does that involve book club?''

''No. Starbucks.''

''Can I come?''

''No.''

''Please?''

''No.''

''Pretty please?''

''Still no.''

''Imma follow ya.''

''You do that sweetheart.''


	2. Starbucks and Stalkers

Simon was late. Again. Or maybe not late. Maybe just put off by the stalker like emo who was watching from the brought over her latte as they mumbled a quick greeting. Simon was Clary's boyfriend of 3 years, and they were not gonna dump each other like that. He lifted her arm over his shoulder and looked down her neck. Her _parabatai _rune. He had the same one. They had done them in Drama. In the school play of CoB. He had been Johnathan Wayland. She had been Clarissa Fairchild.

Clary spent the rest of the night with Simon, and his sister Emma. She had just turned four. She kept accidentally calling Clary 'mommy'. Clary was pleased at this. Simon and her were going to uni together, and were planning to settle down.

She wanted to be a mother badly. She worked at children centers, helped her mom with her and Luke's baby twins. They were called Alexandra and Eliza. They both willingly wielded plastic knifes and blades. They were four. She was seventeen. They both had a better aim than her.

Simon invited her back over to his house. At first she was excited, but as soon as Emma was in bed his face turned grave.

"Clary...There isn't any easy way to say this...Im having an affair. With Isabelle."

"Simon! You are joking right..."

"No. Im not."

"What? Why?"

"Ummmm...I never loved you Clary. it was a dare. Please forgive me."

"No." She moaned through her racking sobs."No."

"Clary wait!"

"Why? So you can tell me shes pregnant as well?"

"Why are you doing this?"

"Why do you think? Don't speak to me again. Arsehole."

"Mommy Clary? Wwwwhy are you leaving? Pwease don't go.."

"Im sorry Emma." She said as she slammed the door on her normal life.

Jace was waiting for her. He was quite blunt towards the fact he had been listening in, and for once Clary didn't mind. She hated having to explain when she got upset.

"Do you want to talk about it?" The noise in reply was a sob and a indifferent shrug. He took it as a no. He had heard the conversation. His own sister was having an affair with her best friend. Jace felt more pissed than usual.

Clary was silent all night. She watched as her phone beeped with messages. Simon has sent you 114 messages it said.

"Jace? Come here please. Kiss me." She took a photo of them kissing and sent it to _Simon_ with the tagline im_ over you. Sorry D:. _She sat back and waited for Simon to text back. But it wasnt. It was Izzy.


	3. Break-ups and Revenge

Hi guys! My first ever Authors Note so be nice!

Some of you guys may know about an old story called return to idris. It has been temporarily removed so I can work on it. I will get it back soon! Pinky promise.

I would just like to say thank you to all of you who have read and reviewed my stories. Have a nice day!

~F.E~

* * *

><p><em>C<em>lary sat smugly as Isabelle frantically tried to call her. One text, three texts, five texts, three hundred and eighty four texts. When they stopped, she typed out a simple message.

_Have you run out of credit yet? Lelz have this._

She attached the file. The send button was clicked, and it was over.

"Ummm...Clary...Im gonna...go.."

"Jace can i sit with you? I have an idea on how to prank Lewis and Lightwood."

"I knew you would come around eventually! He's here, here and here." He told her while pointing to the corresponding parts of the map.

"We need a computer. And Facebook." Jace looked on the shelf frantically.

"Ummmm...none of these have 'face' on them."

"Jace, Facebook is a website where you post your pictures."

"Ahhhhh...So how are we going to get back at Simon?"

"Well, im gonna put up a status about how 'heartbroken' and 'upset I am."

"But your not..."

"Exactly!".

The next day Clary was at the cente of a hub of people. Isabelle couldnt get through to her locker by a crowed of angry people. It was all about the breakup. Single boys were lining up around the block to see Clary. Never in her life had she been so popular!

One person who wasn't there was Jace. He was at home. He had fallen out with Izzy. She decided to leave early. She was also pissed about Jace kissing Clary. In a desperate attempt to annoy Clary, she put a photo of her and Simon drinking the same lattes that Clary liked. But the problem was it wasn't actually drank. Isabelle tipped the drink all over her.

"Ummm..What the hell?"

"Don't even think about making a move on Jace. Bitch."

"Sorry, which madhouse do you come from?"

"Same one as you

i think...But you were in the mentally damaged ward."

"You're not even worth my time."

"And you're not even worth my brother."


	4. Late Nights and Sickness

The setting throughout town was eerie and quiet. Clary knew it was far too late to be out fact was avoidable. She looked around at the people, wearing tight black suits. They were scaring her so she took the Costa from its holder and held it tight. She was taking no chances.

There was one boy though, with hair so golden she thought he was an angel. He was wearing a tight black suit. Her mind was screaming at her.

"Hello Sweetheart." Somebody said. She looked around expecting Jace to be there. It wasn't. It was an old man, filthy and grimy, with big black pits for eyes.

_Its a figament of __your imagination. Look again._

Jace was standing there, looking at her worriedly. Clary screamed. And screamed. And screamed. Still nobody woke up.

"What are you doing here?"

"Here on this street, or on the planet? Back at you babes."

"Clary. Don't be an idiot. Let me take you to Taki's."

"Taki's?"

"Resturant. Does nice food."

"So they serve chips?"

"And steak." He said, winking.

The waitress, Kaelie, was a flirt. Clary could sense that. Her green eyes were masked with thick make-up, and her lips were a blood red. She wouldn't have been suprised if it was really blood considering her day so checked her watch. 01:36.

"Jace...why am i out at one am?"

"Do you need to know?"

"Yes."

"Ok so...you went to Sally's place and argued."

"His name is Simon." The food appeared and her head started swimming.

"Jace ...what?"

"Stay still! CLARY. STAY. STILL."


	5. Institute and Pissed Off Izzy

Clary woke up with a stinging head. She looked across the stone archways where she was being kept. When she tried to stand up, two people came rushing in. The last two people she wanted to see.

"JACE WAYLAND! WHY THE FUCK IS THERE A MUNDIE IN THE HOSPITAL? AND WHY THE HELL THIS MUNDIEEEE? URGH JACE I HATE YOU! YOU BETTER NOT WANT ME TO ROOM. WAIT. IS SHE MY NEW? FOR THE ANGELS SAKE JACE?"

"Hi Isabelle. Nice to see you too."

The dark haired boy introduced himself, " Hello. Im Alec, and you know Izzy. Also nice touch by the way. She was angry for days. High five me!" Clary went along. This boy seemed more dangerous that Izzy.

"Wait. Alec. Let me see your arm? No. No way. This is a joke. This isn't.."

"Real? Yes. I know. Anyway, we know your not a mundie. Izzy's just pissed at the world. Go with it. Training. Now. With Jace. Have fun."

Later, she walked in to Jace and Izzy having a conversation. It involved a roommate. Izzy was denying it. She clicked. She was going to be rooming with Izzy. Crap.

Jace showed her to a guest room. He handed her a blade.

"Jace I've never..."

"I know. Tomorrow. I know this will seem strange, but we chose you. Your brother is back."

"Are you for real?"

"Yes. I am. Now sleep."

"Bitch. Wake up. Wake up. Slut." Isabelle chanted as Clary was waking up.

"Izzy, may I please ask that you get your head out of your ass. Its not a hat. Although it does make you look better..." Clary pondered. Isabelle stormed out with a pissed off grunt. As soon as she had left, a woman who looked like her burst through the door. She was followed by the Cairstairs and the Blackthorns.

"CLARY!" Katarina exclaimed," We haven't seen you since you

flunked school and moved out of idris!"

_i did what__? She questioned. She failed to see the danger ahead._


	6. Endings and Survivers

The cold, steel buttons feel heavy underneath my fingers. I can feel my eyes burning from the lack of sleep. The computer screen is filled with codes, and symbols

in languages we have yet to discover. The world has been taken over, and the last of us was a failure.

I know we will be punished greatly for our mistakes. The poor children we sacrifice for our own need to survive. It still wasn't enough. The demons wanted an army to face. We gave them a few broken children. A few children we need to destroy.

I was in charge of the experiment. No doubt will I be punished, or killed, in front of the nation. My crimes were worse. Failure to comply to rules, disobedience. It's an endess list of fake crimes, for their own pleasure. Well, damn them. Oh wait, you can't danFor the Devils.

So now I have a choice. Destroy the experiment, live. Continue the experiment, die. My hand slowly hovers over the silver button. I'm recording this in my diary for future generations. I will press that button and end what I began.

For the last time,

Jocelyn Fairchild, One of the damned.

* * *

><p>Ok so, this is the end of New Romantics! Thank you for all your support guys! I have good news though, there will be a (longer) sequel called The Experiments. It's about the few children who survive and how they cope.<p>

Just to clarify, this chapter is from the narrators PoV. So, it turns out the narrator is Clary's mom, and it was all an experiment. Then, because demons have taken over, she destroyed it before they could kill they warrior children. Three will escape - vote for your favourites in the comments! The choices are - Clary, Tessa, Jace, Izzy, Simon, Alec, Jocelyn, and the twins. Three will survive so vote now!

Just a heads up, this did not make any sense. I was dared to start and I had to follow through. I hope you are all ok with the ending! I am expecting to have The experiments up within Febuary/March, wheni have had enough votes.

Lastly, shoutout to you for reading this! I cannot thank you all enough.

~FangirlEvelyn~


End file.
